Gone reborn
by jessika7979
Summary: 10 years has past since the ending of the FAYZ . The kids , now adults, return to perdido beach. But when strange things happen will they realise their ultimate fate?
1. Chapter 1

**10 years after the ending of the FAYZ the kids , know adults , revist the site of the FAYZ. But when strange things start happening will they meet their ultimate fate?**

Chapter 1 –

Sam woke up to a load bang. He rolled over in the bed and found it empty. Astrid had been up early every morning ever since Diana left. She had been very close to her and when Astrid felt it was time to confront Diana about her behaviour; Diana took it difficultly and left. Sam remembered the screaming as Astrid cried silently and Diana packed her bags. "Diana you need to stop this! Going out, getting drunk, and sleeping with random people all the time! Were worried about you!". "Worried about me or your image? You don't want to be seen with the worthless drunk." Diana found out She couldn't have children and even though she didn't really want them, she always wondered what if her only daughter hadn't been taken by the gaiaphage. What if Caine hadn't been killed and was still here with her. In prison most likely but still alive. Shed no dought had waited for him. No matter how much she denied it, at the end of the day she was in love with him and thought of him every day.

Sam walked down the stairs in his boxers and found Astrid Cooking and moving plates around. He looked over to Diana's seat and found a plate with a full breakfast. As if she was about to walk down the stairs, give them a smirk and a sarcastic comment, then shovel down her breakfast and end up actually having a really good time with Sam and Astrid.

* * *

Astrid didn't notice Sam until he walked over and hugged her from behind. She stopped fidgeting and turned into him.

Eldilo walked along the road while taking in the fresh air. Each Breath was more like an inhale. His dog was running alone beside him jumping with every step.

He stepped into his house while closing his door slowly as to not wake roger. The dog bounced up and down as he got the bowl and filled it with meaty jelly.

He slowly walked up the carpeted stairs and went into his room while holding the mail. He sat on the bed with his back to the wall.

He got to the second letter when he saw it was addressed to Roger and him combined. It was all white and had a red ribbon around it. "Eldilio Escobar and Roger Peterson"

Eldilio slowly opened it and read to himself. Eldilio remembered. He turned to Roger who was sleeping soundly. 10 years had passed but the burns on Rogers back were still clear. Eldilio touched them and shivered.

* * *

Lana was working late tonight. She knew she wouldn't be home in time to see sanjit before he left.

He was leaving to see his brothers and sisters who he hadn't seen in a while so she couldn't stop him. But she knew he'd be upset he didn't see her.

She lit a cigerate and stuck her head down and tried to forget about her personal life that was slowly turning into nothing.

Daisy, her assistant walked into her office which she was happy about. Daisy was all about work and Lana needed that right now.

"Lana we need to get the files ready before Monday and Mr Ryan wants it on his desk by tomorrow" Daisy said while flicking through her clipboard.

Lana looked up and saw she was wearing a pencil skirt and red blouse. Lana always knew that Daisy was a very attractive girl and that she once wanted to be a model but gave up the dream to get into business.

Lana nodded and gave her the signal to leave.

Daisy headed to the door.

"Oh by the way, a man came in today and delivered this by hand. Said it was important"

It was a crisp white letter and had a red bow on it.

Lana knew exactly what it was.

* * *

Quinn stepped out of his car and walked slowly towards the school. He waited in line with the other parents for what seemed like forever.

Greg was first out. Running like the wind out to meet his dad. Quinn waved but Greg knew exactly where he was.

Without one word Greg jumped up to meet him. It had been two weeks since he had seen him and this hug had been long awaited.

"Hey little guy" he said he swung his young son from side to side.

"I missed you so much!" Greg said with delight.

"I missed you too Greg" he said as he placed his son in his car and buckled his booster seat and told him he was going to bring him for ice cream.

Quinn worked as a fisherman but had to travel for work and was gone for long periods of time.

Quinn and his Wife Erica had split up due to this but he always made time for Greg who he missed constantly.

Quinn closed Greg's door and began to open his. On his windshield was a Crisp white letter with a red ribbon on it.

Quinn looked at it for a few moments before slowly opening it.

* * *

Dekka watched as the sun slowly rose. It had been a long night and even though she had lay in bed for many hours she didn't sleep at all.

It was a night where all her nightmares would come back. The crash, the screams, Gemma dead on the floor.

Gemma was Dekka's fiancé. They were driving home from a party and the car crashed and overturned.

Gemma died and Dekka was confined to a wheel chair for almost a year. She still had a limp and this was a constant remembrance of the horror she went through.

Dekka picked herself up and walked slowly to the door.

She always waited for the mail man.

He was a friend. He had been the only person there for all of it. Her coming out, The FAYZ, coming home and the car accident.

She opened the wooden door slowly and was meet with a tall man wearing all blue and riding a bike.

"Hi dekka, how are you today?'' he asked as he flicked through the letters.

Dekka looked up and smiled. "Same old same old."

"ah well, this may cheer you up. Looks fancy!" He spoke in an upbeat manner that, although he would never know, but always cheered Dekka up every day.

Dekka looked at the white envelope with red ribbon on it.

"Dekka talent" she spoke out load until it hurt to go on.

* * *

Sam had carried Astrid back to bed. She slept for hours. Sam didn't think shed wake up today so he went out for lunch.

He got his usual order from a café in town and sat down on a chair outside overlooking the sea.

He opened his newspaper and a letter fell out onto the ground.

He quickly retrieved it from the gravel and examined it closely. He presumed it was junk mail they usually put inside the paper.

But it wasn't. "Sam Temple and Astrid Ellison''

Sam looked around to find who put it in his paper. But no one was there.

Just him. Alone. With this letter.

* * *

Diana woke up on the old wooden bed. The room was old and smelled. She rolled onto the floor and landed on her bags.

Her phone fell out of the bag and lighted up with many messages from Astrid and Sam.

She pulled herself up and put on a pair of jeans and a top from a plastic bag she had.

She locked the door with a padlock and walked past the drunken men just getting home from the night.

Diana walked to the reception and the middle-aged women looked at her closely.

"What!?" Diana asked accusingly. The women continued to stare.

"Diana Ladris?" she questioned after a few moments. Diana stared deep into her eyes and nodded.

"A man dropped in today and asked me to give this to you." Diana took the white letter with red ribbon on it.

"It was hand delievered?" She thought. It couldn't be Sam, he didn't know where she was. In fact, no one did.

* * *

Sam ran home. He unlocked the door as fast as he could and rushed up the stairs.

He got to His room and found Astrid sitting up on the bed reading.

"Sam what's wrong?" she said sitting up and leaning towards him as he sat on the bed.

"look" he said out of breath while handing her the note. She looked puzzeled as opened the red ribbon and read the note to herself.

"Sam Temple and Astrid Ellison are invited to remember the events of the FAYZ in the newly refurbished pedrido beach"

Astrid looked up at Sam but his face answered all of her questions.

* * *

**Thanks everyone ! chapter two will probably be here by tomorrow by the latest :) please like and reveiw ! thanks for all your support !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:-

Sam stepped in front of the mirror. He put on a cotton white shirt and attempt to tie his tie but after a while he came to the conclusion he needed Astrid's help.

She walked into the room and giggled at his efforts. She walked over to him and began to undo the twisted tie.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Astrid whispered as she loosened the tie a bit.

"do we have any choice?'' he said while putting his hands around her.

"Yeah we do. We could just go. Run to the airport and go to Paris or Greece or just somewhere far away and never think of this"

Sam laughed and kissed her. That sounded good .Greece or Paris or somewhere far away. So far he never had anyone looking at him. So far that no one knew what happened .So far that they were on a different planet and never heard of him or the FAYZ.

But he knew that once he got past today he could finally do it. Astrid left the room and Sam walked briskly to the bedside table. He opened the droure and took out a small box.

He flipped it open and a ring with 2 small diamonds and one big one in the middle starred back at him.

He smiled and put it in his pocket .Just one more day.

Sam sat in the back with Astrid today. He never did but today he just felt like it was the right thing to do.

She lay on his shoulder as they drove the hour down to peridido beach. They turned onto the exit to the highway and they saw the sign that marked the start of the FAYZ barrier. Once they crossed into the zone, Sam felt an immediate pain in his stomach.

And the nearer they got to the plaza the sorer it got. It wasn't like butterflies or nerves .It was an intense pain like he wanted to get sick.

"You ok?" Astrid asked. Sam looked over to her and forced a smile. "Yeah I'm fine" he said as he stepped out of the car.

Eldilio looked behind him and saw Sam step out of the car. He was relieved to see him as he was unsure if anyone else would show up.

Eldilio walked briskly up to him and in complete excitement hugged him. Roger went over to Astrid and hugged her. Then greeted Sam .Sam never really saw Roger as a good friend. But Eldilio really loved him and Sam saw that Roger was a good person and was always good to everyone he met.

"So how have you been?" Sam asked while they walked down to a seating area in a gazebo.

"Great actually. I have the house and roger and I are going to get the new car and travel all around the world."

Sam smiled. He was happy for eldilio. He really was. He had done so much for him and everyone else. He deserved his happy ending.

Sam looked around and saw Dekka use a crutch to get out of her car and walk down towards the group.

The last time he'd seen her she was in a bad way. She was still mourning the death of Gemma and was confined to her wheel chair. She swore to Sam that she would walk again. But deep down Sam never thought she would. He was glad to be proved wrong.

Roger helped Dekka over a step to get into the Gazebo. She smiled at Sam and nodded. "I told you I'd do it" she said while walking in a circle of pride.

"You did" Sam said while hugging her. "How are you?" Sam looked down and then back into Dekkas deep brown eyes. "Good."

Dekka laughed and looked around. "How's that going" gesturing behind Sam. Sam turned around and saw Astrid having what looked like a very deep conversation with Roger.

Sam laughed and looked at the ground. "Great." Dekka laughed loudly and both went into a fit of laughter.

They hadn't laughed together in years. Sam missed the old Dekka. His best friend for a long time. He always knew he could talk to Dekka. But recently he felt uncomfortable talking to her.

He hated himself for that. He should have gone to see her more when he knew she needed someone. But right then he promised himself from today he would be there for her when she needed him.

Sam listened to her stories as he tried to distract himself from the blinding pain in his stomach that had now spread to his head.

The next minute Quinn's car pulled up. Dekka smiled and shouted. "Hey Quinny, what's happening man?" Sam then looked around and realised the last time everyone was together was Quinn's wedding, nearly six years ago. Everyone was happy and Sam was Quinn's best man and Erica told everyone she was pregnant. Things were going well.

Everyone thought Quinn was too young to get married and when he divorced Erica everyone knew it was coming.

But still no one talked about it anymore.

"Heyia Dekka." He said hugging her. "What no Greg?" Sam asked.

Quinn looked up at him. "No not today."

Dekka made an upset face. "Aw I wanted to see how big he's gotten I haven't seen him in a long time." Quinn then looked down to the ground. Sam and Dekka knew it was time to move on the conversation on.

Everyone knew that Quinn had problems getting Greg when he wanted to see him. Erica felt that with him away all the time he didn't deserve the time with his son. But everyone else knew that he was one of the best fathers in the world and Greg should be with him and much as possibly could.

Sam knew it was time to move on the

conversation but he was stuck for words.

The pain in his Head was spreading all over his body and his hands were so sweaty they felt like they were burning.

"What? A party without me? Never."

Everyone looked around and saw Diana standing at the top step wearing a bright flowery dress like she was going to the Oscars. Sam and Dekka were relieved that the aqward silence was over. Even if it was only Diana's entrance.

"I didn't think you'd come." Eldilio spoke timidly. "Are you serious? And miss this rocking party?" she said sarcastically.

Astrid ran up to her and hugged her. "Diana I'm so sorry, I never meant to be a bitch." Diana hugged back and spoke into her ear "me too. I'm sorry. I'm done with all this shit. I just want to go back to normal"

Astrid Smiled and moved her hands down to meet Diana's. Right then Diana felt something she hadn't felt in years. A tingling that went deeply down into her gut. You couldn't mistake this feeling.

"Are you ok?" Astrid said while whipping a tear from her blue eyes. Diana looked at her confused but trying to hide her confusion for the sake of her friend. "Yes I'm fine; just feel a bit sick that's all."

"Oh I have some headache tablets?" Astrid said rummaging through her little black bag she carried with her." Diana dismissed her "oh no I'm fine it's ok."

Astrid smiled and put her bag away. But Diana could only think of one thing.

Three bars.

Lana Drove the car. Sanjit sat in the front passenger seat. The drive from Vegas was long and silent.

Lana and Sanjits relationship was full of aqward silences and ugly fights for the past few months. Even Lana would admit she was putting work first and their relationship was suffering because of it.

Lana was still the hard women she had always been but Sanjit loved that about her. He always had. But he missed her and when they were together they only argued about not being together or had nothing to talk about.

He hated it because he was still in love with her.

They finally got to peridido beach. Lana got out of the car and fell straight down onto the gravel. Sanjit ran over to her along with Sam and Roger.

"Lana! Are you ok?" Sam said as he helped her up. "Yeah yeah I'm fine, don't worry!"

Roger looked down at her arm and a cut all along her elbow and upper arm was bleeding.

Roger gave her a cloth and she put pressure on the wound. She looked around to make sure no one else saw her embarrassing crash to the ground.

She was never a person who needed help. She always forced herself to be the best or strongest. Ever since the Gaiaphage had left her mind she never aloud anyone to have control over her again.

Maybe that's why her relationship was in such trouble. She never thought of Sanjit as controlling her but he wanted to change her life. He wanted to marry her and have kids with her. Lana on the other hand wanted to concentrate on work and building her way into a professional business woman.

And the more time she spent with Sanjit the more time she felt she wasn't being her true self.

"Wow healer that was quite a dive" Diana smirked .Healer. No one had called her that in years. She hated the fact that Diana used it in an intimidating way. She hated the way Diana was almost accepted as a friend with the others. She always wondered how Astrid put up with her. How Sam had her in his house every day? She hated Diana and no matter how many people all of a sudden accepted her, she still hated her.

Diana knew she had struck a chord with Lana. Was it working? Was she still showing everyone that nothing was wrong? That she wasn't currently having a complete mental breakdown? She wasn't sure what was confusing her most .Her feeling her powers again or the fact that she felt powers from Astrid. The last time she checked Astrid didn't have any powers.

A man walked into the room. He was wearing a designer suit and was standing tall above everyone else. It wasn't until he spoke that everyone realised who he was. Albert.

No one had seen Albert in a long time. He was a key person in the redevelopment of peridido Beach. Sam often saw him in his newspaper.

"Hi everyone .Nice to see you all again .This is my assistant Liam." Albert pointed to a tall blonde young man no older then 22, who was standing beside him in a smart suit. "I had him track you all down to get you all here for this."

Everyone stopped and looked around. It seemed that their invite to this get together was hardly a normal letter in the door. Liam was a professional stalker. No doubt about that.

"Please follow me to the gathering area" Albert said leading them out of the gazebo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:-

Albert led them all down to a seating area in front of a stage. When they got there, there were already nearly 100 people present. Sam really didn't know who they were. Press maybe? Who knows?

Astrid sat on the first chair, followed by Sam then Edilio. Albert started presiding with a short prayer and then read a speech he had prepared. Sam tried his best to concentrate on what sounded like a very carefully planned speech. But his head was pounding and his stomach was continually cramping. Mid through the speech he could no longer with stand the pain and slowly got up from his seat and walked towards to gazebo.

Quinn, who was sitting at the end of the row, stopped him in his path. Grabbing his arm he spoke "Are you ok man?"

"Yeah. Fine. I. Just need the. Bathroom" Sam tried to speak but he was out of breath. Quinn nodded and let him go. But Sam barley made it to the bathroom without completely collapsing. He fell onto his hands and knees. He looked up and saw the sink steps away. He pulled himself up to the sink and splashed water onto his face. He felt like his head was going to burst and his body was on fire.

He put his burning hands together and clenched them. A new burning sensation happened. He looked down at his hands and loosened them. A small Sammy sun was sitting in his hand. He looked up and saw Astrid staring at him and the ball of light in his hand.

Astrid and Sam stood in amazement for a few moments before Astrid finally spoke. "Is that?" "I think so" Sam answered as his voice was crackly. Astrid took a deep breath and stepped forward. "What does this mean?"

"I have no idea." Sam spoke with complete honesty. He had no idea what this meant.

"We better tell everyone." Sam said timidly. "What?" Astrid spoke loudly in anger. "Are you crazy? We can't tell anyone. Not yet!" Sam looked at her as if he was a complete mental case. "Astrid what are we going to do just walk out there and act like nothing happened?"  
Sam let go of the Sammy sun and let it hang in mid-air. "That's exactly what we're going to do. What else can we do? Stop the speech and say "oh sorry Albert by the way everyone Sam just got his powers back!""

Sam didn't appreciate the sarcasm. He got enough of that off Diana.

"Believe me Sam we can't tell anyone. After the service well go home and think about this clearly." Sam agreed that to interrupt the service would be pointless and disrespectful.

She walked slowly over to him and hugged him. She could tell he was scared because he was shaking and still sweating from every pour in his body.

Lana had seen Sam get up and soon after saw Astrid follow him. She wondered if she should get up and see if they were ok. But she eventually came to the conclusion that Astrid probably had everything under control if there was a problem.

Sanjit was sitting beside her keeping an eye on her to make sure she was putting pressure on her cut. But after a few minutes she stopped holding it. He moved the cloth over and in complete shock realised he was shouting and not whispering. "Oh my god, Lana looks at your hand." Lana completely removed the cloth and revelled an arm with not a scratch on it. Everyone looked around and gasped.

At that exact moment Sam and Astrid walked out of the bathroom and saw Lana's healed arm. Astrid ran over to her and touched her new skin. "How did you do that?" Astrid screamed. Lana looked at her in anger. "I don't know I didn't do it on purpose!"

Sam looked up at the sky and the blue sky had completely gone. No more singing birds but replaced with big grey dark skies.

At that exact moment Sam heard the voice from behind that sent shock waves up and down his body. "Hello Sam. I've been waiting for you." It was the voice of the horrible, and long dead, darkness. Sam instinctively spinned around and shot rays of fire from his hands but when he turned around he realised he was shooting at air.

When he turned back to face the crowd, 200 eyes stared at him. Some smiling, some crying but Astrid's were the one most defined. He knew she thought he did it purposely. That was when Diana knew what she had felt. It was her powers back.

A bolt of lightning hit through the sky and hit what seemed to be a mirror in the sky .It hit the top of the sky in a point and completely spread around peridido beach .Sam completely froze as he saw a massive barrier of lightning surround the perimeter of the FAYZ.

Sounds of thunder ragged through the skies and everyone tried to run to get to their cars. But Sam, not knowing if it was fear or just that he knew there was no hope, froze on the spot. Edilio Screamed at him to run but Edilio himself knew that there was no hope.

The lightning turned into a dark circle around the FAYZ zone and turned into a barrier.

The FAYZ was back.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everyone ! just wanted to say thank you for the reveiws ! i havn't been writting for a few days becuase well to be honest i was just busy _ i am the WORST SPELLER IN THE WORLD i think if there was a spelling bee for bad spelling ID WIN ! no matter how many times i look over it and spell check everything i still manage to get some spelling mistakes and yes English is my first language lol - im not proud. But it may have something to do with my computer. Anyway please forgive me if i do have spelling errors - i have really eally really tried on this chapter not to get anything wrong ! Xx thanks for all the support ! - Jess **

Everything went from loud, gut clenching noise, to almost dead silence. No one knew what to do. What to say. What could they say? What could they do?

The FAYZ was back. Was it even right to call it that? No they were just rats trapped in a cage.

"Well what do we do?" a reporter screamed. Albert looked at her. But no one spoke. No one wanted to be the person to give advice in case it was wrong.

"You guys have been here before. What do we do?" Sam realised they were begin more surrounded then followed by the people so desperate for information.

"Yeah ten years ago!" Quinn said angrily as if he had just received an insult.

"But, what do we do? Just start this whole thing again? We can't last another year in this shit hole." Diana said as if she was asking herself.

"Do we all still have our powers?" Lana questioned looking around but finally focusing on Dekka. Dekka looked around. She saw a small table with cups of water on it. She stuck her palms out in front of her. She felt stupid doing it. She hadn't done it in so long. It was as if she was a child pretending to be Superman after watching the films.

Dekka pushed her hands into the air. It used to be so simple, cancelling gravity .Sending things up into the air. She remembered doing it for Sam when there was no surf. All she had to do was lift her hands. Sometimes she would accidently do it when she woke up. All she had to do was move her hands.

But now it was different. When she moved her hands up, nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing .Everyone stared at her forcing her to use all of her strength. She pulled at the table with her mind forcing her to grunt and scream .But still nothing.

"I can't. I'm sorry I don't know what's happening."

Diana walked over to her and grabbed her hands. "Here I'll see." Diana considered lying. Telling her everything was ok and she had her powers. But Dekka saw it in her eyes. "Tell me the truth." Diana closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry Dekka, I can't feel anything."

Dekka nodded in acceptance. She wasn't going to ask her to try again. She knew it was true. But as Diana walked away Dekka realised something.

"Wait, Diana, How did you know you had your powers back?" Diana stopped in her path and without turning around answered.

"I felt it when I came in to the FAYZ zone." Honestly Diana thought she was in the clear. She wouldn't have to tell everyone about feeling three bars off Astrid would she?

"But surely you would have felt it off someone?" Diana froze and slowly turned around. After a few moments Diana finally came up with the only other option she could think of. "Yeah I eh felt it off Lana when she fell and I picked her up."

Dekka nodded but she wasn't interlay convinced. Lana threw a look at her that burned right into her soul knowing that she would never let that bitch touch her let alone read her. But in Diana's eyes were a look of both worry and desperation that burned deeper. Lana didn't say a thing.

"Well what are we going to do?" Astrid finally said after a few moments of sympathy silence.

Sam could feel everyone looking at him. He wasn't doing this again. He wasn't taking charge only to fail everyone. He was looking at Edilio. Edilio stepped forward. As a sign of his leadership and willingness to take charge. Sam was relived as he heard Edilio give out orders and advice to people.

Night fell faster than anyone expected. Sam lit a fire after a few failed attempts which included setting the stage, 3 chairs and a memorial statue on fire.

Most people spread out and found somewhere to sleep. As part of the redevelopment of Pedrido beach was to have it nearly the exact same. Originally it was planned to re-build the houses and sell them or the people who lived there originally lived there. But no one wanted to live in a place where 136 kids died. So houses lay empty. The power plant gone. Shops empty with no items. Was this worst then last time?

Diana stayed in a small empty house. One bedroom and one bathroom. She thought she remembered an old man living there once.

She sat at the table. Staring into oblivion. Not thinking of anything. Just not knowing what to do. She heard a sound from behind and instinctively jumped around.

Standing behind her in the dark was a tall blonde man. It was that creep Liam. "What do you want?" Diana sneered as she walked slightly backwards. She didn't know why. She wasn't scared of the stalker but she was still weary. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Liam muttered as he looked to the floor.

Diana knew he was timid and shy. She eased herself and stepped forward rather than backwards. "Why wouldn't I be?" She said in her usual defensive tone.

"I know how hard this is for you. All that happened." Liam said still looking at the floor.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Oh boo hoo it's so sad. You have no idea what you're talking about.'' Liam laughed a bit and finally looked up when Diana knew his real personality. Diana's eyes were cold and grey. She was insubordinate and wasn't about to let her feelings go.

"Diana, I know a lot about you." He said standing up taller as if he had just gotten a boost in confidence. But Diana was still standing equally as tall. "You know nothing." She said in defiance.

"Oh really? I know all about your past FAYZ life. With Caine on the island. Having his baby."

"So what? Everyone knows about that."

"I know all about the miscarriage. The fact you can't have kids due to, how did they put it? A traumatic birth?" He said while walking towards her with a cocky smile. "The drugs, the one night stands, the alcohol. Everything"

By the time he was done slating her he was almost standing over her. Diana's tall pose and smirk was gone and replaced with a glare of sorrow.

"How long did it take to convince them that Caine didn't rape you? Honestly I never found out when I was searching for you."

"Don't you mean stalking?" Diana sneered trying to keep her emotions locked deep down.

"Whatever you want to call it, but let's face it I'm not the one with dirty secrets am I?" Liam said while turning around and walking out.

Diana grabbed a plate and threw it at his head narrowly missing. When he left she screamed out in rag and cried for what seemed like hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:-

It was dark .Very dark. Lana couldn't see a thing. She had walked to the very edge of the barrier and was trying to walk all around it. Sanjit chose to stay at the plaza. Lana was relived. She didn't want to think. About everything. About this new FAYZ. About her relationship . About life.

What had she done to deserve this? She wasn't the nicest of people but she wasn't mean. She was tough not mean. She loved Sanjit but she loved her job.

To her surprize she wasn't as shocked as everyone that this had come about again. But one thing was taking over her head .Something more than her job or her failing relationship. If she was here and she had her powers back, then it could only mean one thing. The darkness was still alive.

But why had it temporarily gone? Lena stopped in her path. She looked over to the direction of the mine shaft. She crossed over onto the grass newly planted for the occasion. This "event" was invite only. She wished she had never gotten it.

She walked up the small hill that was in front of her. She decided to check out the mine shaft .To face it again. She couldn't face another year here. She was sorting this out from the start. No messing around no games.

"LANA!" she heard some scream. Lana jumped. She turned around and saw nothing. She stood there for a few moments. Nothing. Just empty space. Had she imagined it? She turned around again and walked slowly back up the hill.

"Lana!" she heard again but this time she knew it was real. She walked down the hill to the highway. She saw a tree with a figure beside it that she couldn't make out because of the darkness. She walked slowly over to it. As she got closer she could slowly start to make out the shapes. Legs, a body, a face, Brown hair, tall, high heels. Daisy!

Lana ran over to her. "What the hell are you doing here?" Daisy sighed and looked at her SUV. "I came here because Mr Brown told me you needed to be back straight away because the new orders were in." Lana looked down.

"Oh god, Daisy I'm so sorry I dragged you into this. It's my entire fault." Daisy looked as if she was about to cry.

"No Lana you didn't know this was going to happen. But last time there was a death rate of 40%. I don't want to die Lana!"

Lana took her shoulders and shook her. "Listen to me! You're not going to die! I'm going to make sure of that! You're getting out."

Daisy nodded but still had a frown on her perfectly carved face. Lana looked around but finally stared in the direction of the mine shaft.

"Are you ok?" Lana nodded. "Yeah fine. Just something I need to do but we need to get you to the others first." Lana put her hood up and began to walk down the highway.

Daisy took off her high heels and began to walk behind her.

It took them till sunrise to get to the plaza where everyone was sitting at the stage that Sam had partially burned the night before.

"Hey Lana where were you?" Edilio called to her as he stood on the stage. Lana moved over and let Daisy be seen.

"Everybody, this is my assistant Daisy. Daisy this is everybody." Daisy smiled and nodded.

She was still holding her heels. Lana had tried to persuade her that she wouldn't need them here and that she should leave them on the highway. But Daisy insisted and said they were designer. Lana knew she couldn't argue with Daisy when she got talking about fashion .Especially designer fashion. Lana had let Daisy pick her wardrobe for work. Lana didn't know what it was but just as long as it made her look professional she didn't care.

"Wait, what's your assistant doing here?" Quinn asked looking rather confused.

Lana spoke while sitting down on the side of the stage and putting her hood down. "She entered the FAYZ zone just before the lightning storm. Then her car broke down and she didn't know where to go."

Daisy sat down beside Sanjit. The only other person she knew besides Lana.

Diana walked slowly towards the group. Liam noticed her first.

"Hi Diana, sleep well?" Liam said with a smirk on his face. How had this happened? How had she let that creep make her out to be a scared weak person? She wasn't that person. She was the one who smirked and made fun of people.

Diana didn't answer him but no one noticed. Edilio had started telling them what they needed to do. They needed to start getting food in fast and they needed people to do that. He also needed to distract people from the obvious fact that the darkness was most likely still alive.

He didn't want people to completely freak out and when the other 100 or so people that were invited to the ceremony asked him why this was happening again, he simply answered with "Not important."

It made sense. Why would they want everyone worrying about something they weren't even 100% sure was actually happening?

Everyone split up after Edilio was done giving orders. Some people were to go fishing with Quinn; others were to go to the fields.

Lana got up from the stage. "Diana can I talk to you for a second?" she said while walking behind the stage. Diana nodded. "Yeah sure." Anything to get away from that creep Liam who wouldn't stop staring at her.

She followed Lana behind the stage. "Ok what was that trick you pulled yesterday?" Diana looked at her with a fake puzzled expression on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know dam well what I'm talking about!" Lana screamed. Lana looked around and realised she said it loader then she expected.

"There's something you're not telling us Diana! And I'm not leaving here until you tell me!"

Diana looked around and saw Astrid talking with Sam near the gazebo. Lana looked around. "What? What is it?"

Diana sighed and looked down. "I felt it off Astrid." Lana looked at her genuinely confused. "I felt three bars off Astrid. She has powers."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:-

Lana stood still. Diana looked at the ground and then there was an awkward silence. Lana looked around once more at Astrid and then said her piece.

"Astrid?" Lana questioned. Diana nodded. "Astrid Ellison?" Diana rolled her eyes. "Yes Lana! Jesus it's not that hard."

Diana folded her arms and walked away. Lana grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Hey hey hey! We're not done here!" Diana turned and looked at her with a fierce glance.

"I told you what you wanted to hear. We are done here." Diana stormed off in front of the stage followed by Lana. Then there was a scream.

Dekka was slowly walking towards the gazebo. Edilio had told her she didn't have to work. She felt like a complete outcast. She could work. She was a good worker. In fact she was probably the best of all of them. But she knew that they wouldn't listen. The people who were new to the FAYZ wouldn't understand and the people who were would just take pity.

How could this happen? She sat on a small seat in the gazebo. Her crutch in one hand and a small bottle of water in the other. She could remember when the doctor told her she could never use a crutch and it would be a wheel chair. She took great joy in coming back to him and collecting her crutch walking in the door. She knew she would never be the same but it was a big step for her walking.

She looked out the small plastic window of the gazebo and saw Sam and Astrid talking. Just beyond that she saw Quinn getting the boats ready.

Ronan, A distant cousin of Duck, who was invited to the ceremony stood beside the memorial statues. He was kneeling beside one and looking like he was reflecting. Dekka wondered what he was thinking. "Oh no why am I here?" "What did I do to deserve this?" "Am I going to die?"

The same things Dekka thought on a daily basis. Many people from the FAYZ moved on. Lived their lives and daily life was restored. But not for Dekka. She thought about it every day. Brianna, Sam, the darkness. That's what happens when you're given enough time in a day to just think, you do. About bad things. About things you don't want to think about.

Dekka looked up at the roof of the gazebo. She lay on her back and pushed her hand up to make another effort of restoring her powers. But again nothing. It took all her strength. But still nothing. What was happening to her? She was the only person willing to get up and do this again and she couldn't.

She closed her eyes and sighed. At that moment she heard a scream.

Quinn was gathering his men together. Back to what he did best. He liked that he supposed. Probably the only positive thing about this place.

He was sitting on a bench just beside the harbour. The sun had just about risen and he hadn't slept at all. He looked around and saw Lana standing with Diana.

He smiled. He remembered the days when Lana and he were together. It was a short time. They were only kids, but she was still a very close friend.

Quinn put his head in his hands. Then he searched his pockets. He knew nothing was there but he did anyway. But in his back pocket he felt a small corner of paper.

He stood up so he could reach it. He slowly took the paper out. It had been folded three or four times. It was more like a cardboard then paper.

He slowly unfolded it and revealed a perfect picture. It had been taken nearly exactly a year ago. Quinn was at the beach. He had his arm around Erica and Greg in his arms. They were all smiling as a wave had just splashed them all.

He remembered that day like it was yesterday. He also remembered that not long after that everything went sour.

He was still in love with Erica when she asked him for a divorce. He hadn't seen her in almost 5 months. She insisted he would pick Greg up from school and drop him to his mother's house where she would collect him the next day when Quinn had gone.

He missed her so much. He was still in love with her now. He didn't know why she couldn't see what he was doing was all for her and Greg and no one else. For their life.

Quinn was soon returned to reality and the present when Jenny a journalist who had been invited to the gathering came and sat beside him.

"Hey Quinn, you ready to go?" Quinn looked up at her and put on a smile. "Yeah let's hit the road, or should I say water?"

Jenny looked at the picture. "Aw who's that?" She said pointing at Greg. "Oh that's my son Greg. He's 5." Quinn said smiling.

Jenny nodded. "Who's the girl?" Quinn had to think about that. Who was the girl? His wife? His ex-wife? He didn't know. But before he could answer he heard a scream.

Sam had sat with Edilio all night. Edilio had asked him every question under the sun. But at the end of the day. Sam knew nothing.

He couldn't bring himself to tell Edilio about what he had heard yesterday. The voice in his head. But Edilio could tell Sam wasn't telling the full truth and Sam knew he would have to come clean to someone or else he was going to go crazy.

He had sat with everyone and heard Edilio give out everyone's positions. Sam himself was given the job of "looking around". Which everyone knew meant looking for, if it was still alive, the darkness.

Up to this point Sam had insisted he wasn't sure if the darkness was alive. But he knew. He knew it was out there still. He didn't know how or why. But it was out there.

Everyone had split up and gone to their positions. Astrid walked towards the gazebo and Sam ran to catch up with her.

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec?" Sam asked Astrid half out of breath. He could tell from the expression on her face that she was still angry at him from yesterday. She thought he had shown everyone his powers to show off. Or to tell everyone he was back. She didn't know and she didn't care. She just knew he did it and he went behind her back.

"What do you want Sam?" she said almost unbothered. "Look I want to talk about yesterday." Astrid turned around and kept walking. "I don't know what you mean." She said playing dumb.

Sam walked in front of her and made her stop walking. "Look I didn't do that on purpose yesterday. I know you think I did but I didn't."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Don't give me this crap Sam." As she made an attempt to get by him but he grabbed her arms.

"Listen to me! I heard a voice." Astrid stopped. She knew something was serious.

"I heard the" Sam looked around to make sure no one was behind him. "I heard the darkness."

Astrid stood stunned. She opened her mouth to talk but at that moment someone screamed.

Edilio walked away from the stage area. He was tired and had a headache. He missed his life already. Walking his dog. Getting breakfast. Going out for lunch with Roger. He was happy. Settled. He saw Roger and found himself running to him. He threw himself into roger's arms and dug his head into his shoulder.

"Nice to see you too." Rogers said laughing.

Edilio smiled. Then there was a scream.

Everyone ran over to the stage where the scream had come from. In front of the stage Liam was lying in a pool of his blood. Dead.

The first person of this FAYZ was dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey everyone ! Well as most of u probably now - school has started up again :( so i have stopped writing as much as i wanted - hopefully once a week ill try and post but please bear with me _ i have tryed to blend in all of your sugesstions ! thank u very much for the continued support **

**xx**

**jess**

Chapter 7:-

Albert was kneeling beside Liam. One hand on Liam's stomach and the other behind his head .Liam's head had a gashing cut and blood was all over his face and going down his neck. His shirt had been opened, everyone guessed by Albert, and it revealed another cut on his chest that looked about three inches deep and was profusely gushing out blood.

Albert looked at Lana with an expression of distress and worry. But then again who wouldn't? Liam was obviously a close friend of Albert and even though he was a stalker and to some people (Diana) a creep, a friend is a friend.

"Heal him! Quickly! Heal him!"

Lana looked down and listened for Liam's breathing . Nothing. See put her palm on his neck .Nothing again.

Lana looked up at Albert's worrying face.

"I'm sorry Albert, he's dead." Albert shook his head and began to sob. He took his hand off Liam's stomach and slowly began to turn it into a fist.

"Heal him! At least try!" He shouted at her in both rage and pain. Lana took a step back.

"I can't heal a dead person Albert!" Lana said looking away. Albert jumped up and ran to Lana. He grabbed her jumper and pulled her close. He had never done anything like that to anyone. Let alone a girl, let alone Lana.

"Please Lana! Try! Please try! Please I'm begging you!" He screamed as he began to sob.

Sam and Edilio ran over and dragged him off Lana. "I'm so sorry Albert. It's too late" Lana said as, for the first time in front of most of these people, began to cry herself.

~ Liam opened his eyes. He saw nothing but light. It wasn't exactly white but it was close enough to it. He could taste blood in his mouth. His head was pumping and his ears were ringing. He quickly realised he wasn't breathing and quickly gasped for air as if he had been under water. He sat up clenching his neck.

He finally got enough air to compose himself. After a few moments of panic he looked around trying to understand where he was. He saw blood through his shirt and when he touched his temple blood drained down his hand.

But he felt no pain .Just a strange sensation in his head .Like it was surreal .Like it wasn't really happening .He couldn't remember what happened. He couldn't remember anything. All he could think about was the bright light he could see.

Everywhere around him was just light. The ground he sat on was flat and bright. It stung his eyes to look at it too closely.

He slowly got to his feet. He looked around again. Nothing. Just bright white light everywhere.

In the far off distance he could see something though. A tiny black dot. He slowly decided to walk towards it.

As he took his first step he heard an echo. Like he was in a big empty room. He walked slowly and the dot began to get bigger and take shape.

A man, quite tall with dark eyes was sitting in a chair that again was all white. He had his hand resting on the arm of the chair. Liam looked at him. The man had a smile on him but yet he didn't look overly happy either.

Liam stared at him. Then after a few moments words finally came and he said the only thing he could say. "Are you god?"

The man laughed. Not a long laugh. Just a quick smirk. More like more air coming out of his nose than normal. "No. Believe me if I was god the world would be a really really bad place."

Liam was a bit taken back. He expected a friendlier tone yet he didn't seem angry.

"Where am I?" Liam said as he looked around repeatedly. The man, who was extremely calm looked and Liam. "You're in a safe place." He said in a mocking tone.

Liam looked around and started to get more anxious even though the man was still completely calm. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Liam screamed at him.

The man was taken aback and by Liam's sudden temperament. "Relax! Ok so basically, your dead." The man said bluntly.

Liam starred in horror. "I'm dead?" He said in a nerves tone. "Yeah" the man spoke back in a cool tone like it wasn't a bigger deal. He was obviously thinking of something else, Liam thought.

~ Sam had to restrain Albert and hold him down for a good ten minutes before he would calm down. Sam had brought him into the restraint that had been a banded. It had no food or drink .Only tables with posh chairs, Table salt and pepper .A few white napkins and wooden tables. Sam put Albert down on a chair.

Albert put his head in his hands. He rocked back and forth a few times but then stopped, only to start again a few moments later. Sam sat in a chair in front of him.

Edilio walked in threw the door and gave a sympathising look towards Albert, then nodded at Sam.

Edilio pulled a chair over beside Sam, subsequently in front of Albert. "Albert, you need to tell us what happened. Just start from the beginning." Edilio said.

He looked up at Edilio and with tears in his eyes and spoke .Except no words came out.

"Take your time." Sam said as he saw Albert's distress. Albert slightly smiled at Sam then went back to his original state of his arm on the table and tears in his eyes. He breathed deeply and then finally spoke.

"Ok, well I was just about to get Liam, at the stage because he was there when I left him." Edilio looked at Sam then back to Albert and nodded.

"Anyway I went to go get him because I needed to talk to him about production, and then I saw a big slash of white and then when I looked again he was on the ground and then I screamed for help." As he neared the end of his story, he let out another sob.

Sam put his hand on Albert's back and consoled him. Edilio stayed still.

"You say you came from the front of the stage?" Edilio asked leaning forward.

Albert nodded but kept his head down. No one said anything for a long time.

~Liam sat on the chair beside the man. It was a few moments of silence. He could remember a few fragments .Blinding pain from his head. Falling back and feeling blood on his shirt. Then light and screams.

The man was to his right. Liam had collapsed into the chair after he told him he was dead. "So, I'm dead?" Liam asked after a short reflection. "Yes" the man answered bluntly.

"So am I in heaven?" he said looking around him. The man looked at him and smirked. "No you're only going to be here for a while then you'll leave and go to whatever is on the other side."

"You don't know?" Liam asked.

"No. I've been waiting here."

Liam nodded the stopped. "Waiting here for what?" The man stopped and looked at the ground.

"For a chance to get back into the world . Someone to die again in the FAYZ. I need your body."

"But I'm dead." Liam said "My body would be no use."

"Don't worry about that. Just give me permission. I'll go back to that hell hole, and you get to go to paradise. See a family member that has passed, be in complete peace." Liam had to admit, he liked the thought. He didn't want to feel the pain anymore. He wanted to be forgiven for his terrible life he had. Stalking people for money. Getting into trouble with the police. Threating people to get what he wanted. He did want it to stop. But he wasn't the type of person to just give up on something. Especially his body. But then Liam realised. "Wait what do you mean back?" Liam swiftly asked. The man, who was now standing, looked back and tried to think of an answer.

"I was there before, No one special but I need to get back, I have special information I need to tell them and you can't anymore."

"What's your name?" Liam asked, still sitting down. The man took a long pause and finally after a while said "David."

Liam searched his brain. Trying to find a David from the long memorised list that he had memorised for Albert. If there was a David, he wasn't a mutant. Liam relaxed a little.

"How would you live, but I'd die?" Liam asked.

"Because your brain is dead, but mine isn't. My mind is fine."

Liam nodded. He finally agreed. The man looked at him. "All you have to do is go over there" The man pointed at a space on the floor. Liam walked slowly over to the space. David? David? "Now say I give you permission."

Liam turned around "I give you permission." David? David? Sam. Diana. David. …..

Liam clicked and turned around but he was already gone and Liam went numb.

~Lana had decided to clean up the body and heal his scars anyway. Half for respect and so Albert could properly say goodbye. Half for practice. She hadn't purposely healed anyone in nearly ten years.

She touched Liam's head and sighed. Just as she was about to walk out the door Liam gasped and sat up.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey everyone ! sorry i was away for such a long time, but you put up with me and held on. Thank you for all the advice and its been really helpful - i reached a big mile stone this week in terms of fan fiction and i just want to say thank you so much !**

**xxx jess **

Chapter 8:-

Diana walked away from the stage and she wasn't too upset to be wearing a smile on her face. Sam told her to go with Quinn and get people away from the stage so they could calm Albert down and get Liam's body taken away and cleaned up.

She didn't wish death on him. But she was glad he was gone. Who did he think he was to go around telling her about her own life. Pointing out her mistakes, some of which she thought were defiantly not mistakes.

But he was gone. No more of his torments. She tried to convince herself that she would be able to have been able to handle him but she knew she wouldn't. He would always have his little notebook of the creepy details of her life.

It hit her. She was walking slowly with Quinn, who was surprisingly upset. They passed the groups of people crying at the sudden realisation that this wasn't a game. This was serious. They passed Whitney, a young teen mother from Texas, who had come to respect those who died ten years ago. She was filling in for her sister, a reporter for the Texas times, who needed to collect her son from returning for Chad peacekeeping. She hadn't seen him in nearly a year. So Whitney stepped in. Not knowing that this would happen .This crazy evil thing. She had heard the stories. Who hadn't? She knew she most likely wouldn't see her nephew, son or sister ever again.

And Diana saw that in her eyes. She didn't know her story, but she knew the feeling. Diana had felt it. But not till much later.

Diana stopped in her tracks .The notebook. Liam had it with him still. She stopped and looked at Quinn who was a few steps ahead of her.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked looking rather concerned. Diana barely heard him. She looked around trying to remember where Liam was staying. She had never gone to his house or seen him come out of it, but she knew Quinn did. "Where was Liam staying last night?" she asked with no emotion.

Quinn looked at her accusingly. "Why?" Diana walked close to him until she could feel his breath. "Answer the question Quinn." Quinn looked away so not to look into her eyes, but she grabbed his shirt and leered him in. In the end, Quinn was going to tell her. She knew that. He was a nice person and nice people helped their friends. But she could push him. Quinn made a fake expression to act like he was shocked at being threatened but he wasn't. He knew he was going to tell her.

"The house beside the fire station." Quinn said timidly. Diana let go of his shirt and stepped back. She looked in the direction of the fire station and Quinn noticed a face he had never before seen on Diana. Complete worry. She never let anyone now that she was worried. But now, right now, in front of him, she did.

She spun on her heel and ran. She didn't stop. Not even when Quinn ran after her and pulled her back. She sprinted. She never looked back. She passed the Fire station and met the door with a bang. It was open and she ran in. She saw a bare house. No pictures or furniture. She ran upstairs. She swung the door open. She saw a bed that looked blown up and a bag beside it. She reached for the bag and sat on the bed. It was a string bag that had to be untied. Diana got increasingly frustrated as she tried to unloosen the tided bag.

Eventually she ripped the bag open. No need for it anymore she thought. Inside she found, an IPod, A grey book that was called "Open and closed", 2 pens and a black Coldplay Jumper. But no Notebook.

Diana turned it upside down and another pen fell out. She checked all compartments but it wasn't there. She panicked. She flipped the bed upside down and the covers went flying across the room.

"LIAM? LIAM?" she heard someone shout as they ran up the stairs. Lana. A Lana Diana didn't know. A worried, scared Lana.

"Is he here?" She asked, not even thinking twice about Diana being in Liam's room.

"Is who here?"

"Liam! Is Liam here?"

Diana crossed the room.

"Lana, Liam is dead! What are you talking about?" Diana said as she put her hand on Lana's shaking shoulder.

Lana looked down. "No. He's not."

When Lana saw Liam get up, she wasn't sure if it was real. He coughed once and looked as if he had gotten a head rush from sitting up too fast.

Lana looked around at him in shock. She walked slowly over to him. His eyes wild with fear and he looked as if he was about to be sick.

Land put her hand on his and shook him. "Liam?"

He shook his head profusely and looked at the bed underneath him. Lana had felt uncomfortable in the room with a dead person. This had eased it but immediately been replaced with both happiness and worry. Had she saved him by heeling him when dead?

Yes this really all did go through her head in the short seconds she had.

Liam swung his legs from the bed to the floor. "No Liam sit down." He looked up at her with eyes so dark she swore she could see her own evil reflection.

Liam nudged her out of the way and continued to make an effort to stand. "Liam If you don't sit down I'm going to do something I really don't want to do." She said in the strictest voice she could manage at this time.

He put his hands on the bed and pushed his way to stand up. Lana stood in front of him but even he knew that she felt intimidated at his height. Lana stood her ground and was face to face with him.

Lana put her hands on his stomach and pushed him back onto the bed. Liam fell down onto the bed with a stumble.

He raised one hand and Lana felt the force of a bus hit her and send her flying back into the wall. She landed on boxes and after a few moments of confusion from her head being knocked off the window, she looked up at Liam who was now standing up looking at his hands. She saw a cocky smile on his face, immediately followed by a realisation and then shock. He looked up at Lana and backed away swiftly to the door the spun his heel and ran.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone ! Sorry for the wait! In this story, there are alot of loose ties but dont worry they are all tied up in the end! I am so excited to announce i have been nominated for the GONE Awards 2013! Thank you to who nominated me ! i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing it! **

**xx**

**jess**

Chapter 9:-

Diana walked slowly behind Lana. She hadn't explained to her why she was in Liam's house. Honestly she didn't fully know herself. She wanted that notebook .The notebook that had all her secrets in it. Terrible, horrible secrets that would ruin her life if any knew. She hadn't let herself think about them in a while.

Liam hadn't mentioned that he knew but Diana knew he did. She knew it when he threatened her. But she didn't know if he had told anyone. No she told herself, if he had of no one would be talking to her.

He was a professional stalker, no doubt about that. But why would he go so deep into her life like that. How would he know them secrets? She asked herself in an attempt to calm herself .An attempt to reassure herself.

_Who am I kidding? HE KNEW! _She told herself as she looked down at the ground with her arms folded. A usual stance for Diana.

Then another thought crossed her mind as she pranced down a slight hill. If the notebook wasn't in his bag, where was it? What if someone else had it? She couldn't afford to think about that. Not right now.

Lana wasn't speaking. Diana would have noticed if she wasn't so distracted by the raging battle she was having in her own mind.

Lana was also having a struggling battle in herself.

She wondered why she brought Diana. It was a terrible idea. She could have left her there in the house and pretended she was looking for something like she was.

But Lana had accidently spilled out some information she probably shouldn't have. But thankfully Diana hadn't asked many questions and appeared to be distracted in her thoughts.

Lana pushed on as Diana hung slightly behind her even though Lana would constantly turn back to encourage her to keep up.

Lana had told Edilio. She hoped he would be waiting back at the room she was occupying where the incident occurred.

But as they reached the room which was located at the end of a hall on the ground floor of a large house in the middle of the plaza, Lana realised it wasn't going to be a small gathering.

Lana opened the door, and entered an eerie silence. Sam who was standing in the middle of the room with his arms folded but on hand under his chin, and appeared to be in deep concern with the situation, looked up at her.

Edilio was sitting on a chair beside the door. He stood up and met Lana's gaze. Astrid and Roger were both sitting on the bed. Roger looking much more active and lively into the situation where as Astrid had her head down. Refusing to look up. Dekka was sitting beside the window looking out looking as solemn as Dekka could.

Diana decided not to continue depressing over the notebook. She knew that if her friends saw her looking the way she was feeling she knew they would question her and the last thing she needed right now was questions. She didn't really know what was going on and why everyone was here. So she was partly being honest.

"Wow, what's the mood in here for?" she said sarcastically yet actually asking a question. She sat down on one of the arm chairs at the back of the room and picked at her fingernails.

When she heard nothing in reply she gazed up above her nails not moving a muscle but her eyes. She realised everyone was looking at her .Even Astrid who had removed herself from the bed.

"What?" She asked accusingly. Sam turned around to face Lana and spoke with harshness in his voice.

"You brought her?! You brought her here. Wow great plan Lana."

Lana would usually have hit back with anger at such a comment, but even now she knew it was a bad idea. She knew she had done the wrong thing.

She hung her head and said "I'm sorry Sam I was so frantic I didn't even think."

"Wait." Diana said in a timid voice, as for the first time she was actually complimenting the fact that something had happened. This was the first time she had actually thought about it and not the notebook. She sat up and removed herself from her slouching position on the chair. "What happened?"

Everyone looked around at each other not speaking.

"What happened?" she said in a stern voice standing up. Sam turned around and gave Lana a look that would turn you to stone. Then he looked back around at Diana, took her hand and crouched down, forcing her to sit down again.

"Well, something happened about, an hour and half ago. Liam, well, Liam …"

At that moment Albert rushed into the room. "Sam! Sam! We found him! We found him!" Albert had half of his body in the hall and half of his body in the room. He used his arm, holding onto the wooden frame to balance himself as he swung into the room.

Sam let go of Diana's hand revolved around and raced to the door. Edilio got up and took his shot gun with him. Dekka and Lana also went followed swiftly and the room went from a loud ruckus to a quite almost silent room.

Diana sat on the chair. Shocked. Empty feelings. Not anger or sadness or happiness. Just nothing. Just empty. Confusion.

Astrid looked at Diana. A sad, pitying look.

"I can't. I can't tell her." Astrid said turning away as to not look at Diana, talking to Rodger.

Diana stood up again. "Ok enough! Enough of this! Tell me! Stop all of this and just tell me!"

Rodger took Diana's by the shoulders and finally said. "Liam is alive and he ….."

"He what? HE WHAT?"

Diana said as she shook him.

"He has telekinesis"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:-

Daisy sat on a grass patch in the plaza. Sam, someone who she had heard many stories about from Sanjit and Lana, had told her to help Quinn. But Quinn had insisted that she rested today, since it was her first day with the group.

Daisy saw the dead man be moved from the stage and people cleaning up the bloody mess that stayed where it was. No getting rid of the stains.

Sanjit walked slowly over to Daisy. "Hey Daisy." He said as he sat down beside her. They were sitting on a slight hill. Daisy was sitting to Sanjit's left. Looking towards the ocean.

"How did you survive this Sanjit?" Daisy asked without looking away from the calm ocean. No waves now. Sanjit smiled and looked down. "I had Lana. That's what kept me alive."

Daisy smiled. She had never had been in love with someone the way Sanjit loved Lana. One year for his birthday he had planned to go sky diving with his brother Virtue, who everyone called Choo. But Lana was sick with a cold so he stayed at home and took care of her.

Daisy wanted that. But Daisy was too work orientated for a relationship. She didn't look it from the outside. But even when she was younger, she would take her work as a model very seriously. She would always be one step ahead of all the other models. She knew the people to talk to and when to talk to them.

One day she got talking to a business man from Boston. His name was Juan Nicholas. A Mexican fashion designer. The first Mexican designer to make 10 million dollars in his first 5 years in the business.

He told Daisy she had potential to be a business woman. She has the drive and motivation to succeed but she needed to get out of the modelling industry.

So she did. She put her whole life's work on the line for success. She had to start from the bottom again. She had worked so hard at getting to the top.

She had many interviews with firms but no one wanted to hire an inexperienced model with no business degree.

But Lana was different. She saw something the others didn't. She saw the thing that Juan Nicholas did. She saw the drive and the motivation.

At first Daisy didn't know who Lana was. Just another Business worker striving to happiness and wealth. But when Daisy typed Lana's name into Google, the reality hit her. She wasn't a normal person.

Lana rarely talked about her experiences in the FAYZ. But one night when she was working late she revealed all to Daisy.

Daisy had read the book that Astrid wrote about the FAYZ, but I mean who didn't? The book sold 900 million copies in its first 3 years. But when Lana described it, it was all too real.

Reading about it in newspapers or in a book is much different than listening to someone go into great detail about pain and grief they suffered in this place.

"Your very sweet Sanjit, you know that?" she said turning to him. He smiled with the usual grin on his face that he wore so effortlessly.

"I try."

"Wait, so what does that mean?"

Diana didn't know what they were trying to tell her. She had somehow managed to cross the room and not know how she got there.

Astrid was still standing at the window sitting on the edge of the window sill. Rodger was now seated on the arm chair which Edilio had just removed himself from.

"We don't know." Astrid admitted. "We just need to get him back here. He ran away."

Diana stood silently. She didn't know what to say. This wasn't the emotional reaction everyone was expecting. She knew that. But she wasn't going to break down in front of them when this could mean nothing.

Nothing at all. It meant nothing. She said to herself over and over in her own mind. Hoping that if she said it enough times she would believe it.

"Wait, why did they bring Sam and Edilio and all the guns? I mean there not actually going to shoot him are they?"

She had said it jokingly expecting a reassuring "Of course not!" from Astrid. But when silence filled the room Diana shook her head in amazement.

"Are you kidding me?" She said which came out as an unintentional shout.

"We may have no choice!" Astrid said as she walked towards her. She placed her hand on her arm but Diana shook it off.

Without a word she sprinted to the door, down the hallway and towards the beach. As Astrid and Roger ran screaming after her.

He had forgotten what it felt like. To be in a real body. He was disorientated and felt like collapsing. But if felt good. He hadn't meant to hit Lana but he couldn't stop himself.

He didn't know his powers would pass back into another body. But they did. He stumbled towards the rocks on climbed slowly down to a small cave. It wasn't really a cave, more like an opening between the rocks and the ground. There was no heat or darkness .Just a place where he could regain his composure.

Why had he run away? He didn't know. He did need to talk to people but he was worried. He was scared.

He looked down at his shirt. It was covered in red blood. But it was dried and it stuck to his chest.

He heard shouting which was a change from the tranquil sounds of silence. He climbed up the rocks and hid behind a collection of raised land that was in front of him.

At first he couldn't see where the sound was coming from. His eyes were still blurry. But then he focused his eyes and he saw her.

She hadn't changed. She was older, defiantly older but she hadn't changed. Her hair was still the lush brown colour that glimmered in the sun. Her eyes were still the deep shade of blue as they had been.

She was sprinting in slightly the opposite direction. She was being chased by a man he didn't recognise and a girl he knew. Who was she? He couldn't rack his brain to remember.

"Astrid" he said quietly as he realised. She also hadn't changed. Still annoying running. He didn't know how her run could annoy him but it did.

The man he didn't recognise caught Diana and pulled her back. She struggled to get out of his arms but then was picked up by the man and turned around.

Then, he swore she looked directly in his eyes. He ducked behind the raises of grass again. His heart beated through his chest and he felt as if his head would explode.

He ran back to behind the rocks. He was too scared. He had to get away.

He kneeled down to get back to the cave like opening. But when he arrived at it he saw Diana standing there. She looked so young again. So innocent. So confused.

"Caine?" she said in such an innocent tone.

He wanted to look down and away from her eyes but he couldn't. He couldn't look away. Instead he stood there silently.

Then he heard the "click-click" of a gun from behind him.

"Liam!" someone shouted from behind him. Sam. He recognised that voice immediately.

"If you so much as twitch, you're dead! Don't touch her!"

Then he looked down finally away from Diana's gaze. The he put his hands up and turned around.

Then he slowly walked in front of the men back to the plaza without looking back.


End file.
